


Sensation

by Sordsnboars



Series: Wank Week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Masturbation, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Using a magic sword as a masturbation aid, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sordsnboars/pseuds/Sordsnboars
Summary: Felix isn't used to fighting with the Levin sword in his hand, so he finds a better use for it.
Series: Wank Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859980
Kudos: 7
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> For Wank Week Day 4 - Toys.

**DAY 4: Toys / ~~Exhibitionism~~**

Felix wasn’t that fond of the Levin Sword that Professor Byleth had gifted him. She’d encouraged him to get used to it to help with the magic training that came with his role as a Dancer, but using a sword to zap enemies with thunder magic just wasn’t as satisfying as using a sword the way it was meant to be used, nor was he used to it. Whenever he raised the sword to ready a strike his entire body would start _tingling_.

It wasn’t a bad feeling, but he hadn’t expected it. He’d jumped the first time it happened and missed his target, although Dimitri had covered him with a well-timed javelin throw.

He’d gotten more used to the thrum of magic through his body the more he used the sword, but he couldn’t just ignore it. It was _there_ and it… actually felt good. The closest thing he could compare it to was the pleasurable feeling that lingered in his body shortly after an orgasm.

Thinking about the feeling that raced through his body when he used the Levin sword gave him an idea. Maybe a way to… get more used to the Levin sword.

He stripped down and laid on his bed, the Levin sword within arm’s reach. The sword had a specially made sheath that Felix made sure was on securely; he couldn’t risk accidentally hurting himself doing this. That would be far too humiliating. He only needed to hold onto the handle for this, anyway.

He gripped the handle firmly, letting the magic rush through him. Once he felt his body buzzing, he tweaked one of his nipples with his free hand, and yelped as the tingle intensified.

That’s the sensation he’d been hoping for. He had figured if he could direct magic blasts from the sword, then he could direct the thrum of magic feedback in his body too. He knew the Levin sword had to be good for _something_ that a normal sword couldn’t do.

He brushed his hand up and down his chest and abdomen, letting himself get used to the sensation of mild lightning in him, pinching a nipple occasionally. It seemed the harder he touched himself the more intense the feeling was.

As he adjusted to the sensation, he got bolder and reached between his legs, pressing a finger firmly against his clit. The magic _sparked_ inside him, and he let out a low moan at the intensity. He pressed and palmed at himself; harder touches meant a stronger sensation.

Eventually he slipped two fingers into himself, his hips jerking at the stimulation. The lightning felt like it was buzzing all inside him, touching every nerve and wall. His back arched off the bed and he gripped the Levin sword’s handle tightly. He pressed harder inside himself, rubbing his fingers inside, thighs parting and hips tilting for better access.

His whole body sang with magical energy; his nipples tingled and his pussy was wet and sensitive, and his entire body felt connected to his fingertips.

When he added a third finger and curled them inside himself he came with a cry, first with a sharp jerk and then all his muscles tensing and relaxing as he rode out a long, intense orgasm. His cunt clenched around his fingers, his clit throbbed, his whole body felt _good_. 

He pulled his fingers out of himself and continued to lay there, letting the pleasant aftershocks roll through him. He pried his fingers off the Levin sword’s handle—he’d been clutching it so hard his hand cramped.

Felix brushed his sweaty bangs out of his face and laid still, catching his breath. He hadn’t come that hard in a while, and his body still felt tingly, even though he’d let go of the sword. He felt like he just had a good workout.

It’s no substitute for actual training, but he’s not _completely_ averse to using the Levin sword more.


End file.
